Percy Jackson and Apollo's children
by Bubblesswimmer
Summary: Percy and Apollo's children are being stalked by a mysterious monster. What is their connection? Will Annabeth get jelous when Percy spends all his time with Apollos cabin?
1. Chapter 1

I stared blankly at the back of Ariela's head fantasizing about whipping out Riptide just to see the reaction of my classmates

I stared blankly at the back of Ariela's head fantasizing about whipping out Riptide just to see the reaction of my classmates. Unfortunately, due to the Mist, they would either see a pen or a gun, so I would either get some weird looks or get chucked into jail. Besides I didn't have to wait much longer to have the freedom I crave. Today is the last day of school. I made it through a whole year. Of course, I couldn't have done it without the help of my mortal friend, Rachel Dare. She even helped me get admitted to the school at the beginning of the year after an incident with some empousa.

Today was the last day of school and I had no reason to pay attention, especially in last period English class. However, there were some people who disagreed. The teacher for one, and Rachel. Currently, she hit me with a paper airplane. I shot back to attention earning a glance from Mr. Technid. "Yes, Perseus?" He droned.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I blurted out.

"Hurry back."

I nodded and escaped into the hallway, forgetting the pass again. I went to the boys' room so as not to act suspiciously. I leaned against the wall for a moment before I became aware of the noises that were coming out of the middle toilet stall. No mortal would be making that kind of sound. The stall was unlocked, so I pushed it open and stopped. There, sticking out of the toilet was the biggest tongue I had ever seen.

I had barely registered this when the toilet exploded and this time I hadn't done it. There in front of me was an enormous serpent. I briefly imagined the Harry Potter Basilisk before I leapt back. It lunged at me, hissing something about regaining Delphi.

Reflexively, I uncapped my pen and Riptide shimmered into being. The serpent shot toward me and I retreated to the sink. Hoping it wasn't poisonous, I climbed onto the sink. Then, an idea struck me right before the serpent did. Its fangs brushed my ankle, just breaking the skin.

I flinched back, concentrating on the large source of water in the room. A few seconds later, the remaining toilets exploded and I made the water start sucking the serpent into the sewage.

In a minute, the bathroom was under a foot of water and the monster was gone. I sat on the sink, exhausted. Now, I looked at my foot; it was bleeding. I capped Riptide and then I took off my shoe and sock. I wrapped my sock around my ankle before putting my shoe back on.

I stood, not getting wet as a son of Poseidon, just as the bell rang. School was out and I was limping through a lavatory. Great. No, a flooded lavatory.

I bolted into the crowded hallway and limp-walked as fast as I could to Rachel's locker.

Instantly, she knew that something was wrong. She asked, "Why didn't you come back to class?"

In reply I showed her my ankle with the blood-stained sock. "Get your stuff and meet me at my locker. Fast."

Then, I high-tailed it to my locker. Rachel joined me a minute or two later.

A half hour later we were safe at my appartment and I was recounting the occurance to my mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fanfic and you need to reveiw to let me know if I should continue, because if you don't like it, then I won't even try this topic again.**

**Disclaimer: Of coiurse I didn't turn into a man and move to a differnet state, so I don't own Percy**

I stared blankly at the back of Ariela's head fantasizing about whipping out Riptide just to see the reaction of my classmates

I stared blankly at the back of Ariela's head fantasizing about whipping out Riptide just to see the reaction of my classmates. Unfortunately, due to the Mist, they would either see a pen or a gun, so I would either get some weird looks or get chucked into jail. Besides I didn't have to wait much longer to have the freedom I crave. Today is the last day of school. I made it through a whole year. Of course, I couldn't have done it without the help of my mortal friend, Rachel Dare. She even helped me get admitted to the school at the beginning of the year after an incident with some empousa.

Today was the last day of school and I had no reason to pay attention, especially in last period English class. However, there were some people who disagreed. The teacher for one, and Rachel. Currently, she hit me with a paper airplane. I shot back to attention earning a glance from Mr. Technid. "Yes, Perseus?" He droned.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I blurted out.

"Hurry back."

I nodded and escaped into the hallway, forgetting the pass again. I went to the boys' room so as not to act suspiciously. I leaned against the wall for a moment before I became aware of the noises that were coming out of the middle toilet stall. No mortal would be making that kind of sound. The stall was unlocked, so I pushed it open and stopped. There, sticking out of the toilet was the biggest tongue I had ever seen.

I had barely registered this when the toilet exploded and this time I hadn't done it. There in front of me was an enormous serpent. I briefly imagined the Harry Potter Basilisk before I leapt back. It lunged at me, hissing something about regaining Delphi.

Reflexively, I uncapped my pen and Riptide shimmered into being. The serpent shot toward me and I retreated to the sink. Hoping it wasn't poisonous, I climbed onto the sink. Then, an idea struck me right before the serpent did. Its fangs brushed my ankle, just breaking the skin.

I flinched back, concentrating on the large source of water in the room. A few seconds later, the remaining toilets exploded and I made the water start sucking the serpent into the sewage.

In a minute, the bathroom was under a foot of water and the monster was gone. I sat on the sink, exhausted. Now, I looked at my foot; it was bleeding. I capped Riptide and then I took off my shoe and sock. I wrapped my sock around my ankle before putting my shoe back on.

I stood, not getting wet as a son of Poseidon, just as the bell rang. School was out and I was limping through a lavatory. Great. No, a flooded lavatory.

I bolted into the crowded hallway and limp-walked as fast as I could to Rachel's locker.

Instantly, she knew that something was wrong. She asked, "Why didn't you come back to class?"

In reply I showed her my ankle with the blood-stained sock. "Get your stuff and meet me at my locker. Fast."

Then, I high-tailed it to my locker. Rachel joined me a minute or two later.

A half hour later we were safe at my appartment and I was recounting the occurance to my mother.

**REview! Is anyone ooc?**


	3. Chapter 3

**THanks so much to my one reveiwer. THis is all for you. Even if it's short.**

**Disclaimer: I own you not. Of course I didn't turn into a guy and move to a different state, therefore Percy does not belong to me.**

Chapter 2

I had just finished explaining the toilet-snake-monster, so naturally my mother was running over the possibilities of switching me to a different school, sending me to camp early, or calling Annabeth which would be embarrassing, but she thinks Annabeth is great, therefore extremely helpful. I would like to see Annabeth again, but Rachel was with me and things were tense between the two of them.

My mother finally finished her rant, deciding that we could leave things the way they are.

I said, "You can go get ready for Paul if you want. Rachel and I will go in the kitchen."

She smiled before retreating to her room. Rachel got a glass of water from the fridge, while I stared warily at the appliances.

She assured me, "I don't see anything, you can relax." A moment later she added, "I like your home it's so much cozier than mine."

I grinned, "What a waste of money then."

She shook her head, "My dad has plenty to spare."

I changed the subject, "Are you planning on coming for the first few days of camp?"

She knew what I meant, "I don't know… Intruder!" She screamed the last part. Then she categorized, "Invisible… oh, it's you."

I whirled around to find Annabeth sitting in the window, just taking off her Yankees cap. "Hey Seaweed Brain." She said, jumping down. "Why so jumpy? What happened?"

"Monster, but why are you here? Did you run away again?"

"Duh, no. I'm heading out to camp and figured I'd get you first. Now, don't change the subject. What Monster? When? Where?"

I explained again. As soon as I finished, Annabeth informed me, "It's a wonder you're not dead. That was Python. We need to tell Chiron."

"Hold on. I'm not going until tomorrow-"

"No buts; this is an emergency. You can bring her if you have to. Just grab a change of clothes and haul it back out here."

"Fine." I muttered, unwisely leaving the two girls together.

--

**THe reveiw button is my freind, why shouldn't it be yours?**


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry about the whole chap one repeat thing

**So sorry about the whole chap one repeat thing! I had no clue! Please tell me if anyone is ooc.**

**Disclaimer: Totally not claimed. I claim only the pretty laptop that I'm pecking at. Percy isn't mine despite all of my wishes.**

**On with the show.**

Chapter 3

My mom was totally understanding about the situation and helped me pack. I tried to suggest to Rachel to go back to her home, but she's nothing if not stubborn.

Now, we are in Paul's car, heading to the surreal from the very bizarrely real. Mom is driving, Paul is in the passenger seat and I am sandwiched between Rachel and Annabeth. I couldn't have been in a worse position. It would have been more pleasant to be separating a hippocampus from a hydra. Or maybe not, but at least they wouldn't be giving each other death glares across me.

My mother noticed the silence and asked, "Are you kids nervous to see Grover and the rest of the kids at camp?"

I felt obligated to answer, so I told her, "Yeah, it's been awhile."

Annabeth nodded before saying, "Too bad _Rachel_ isn't a demigod. Maybe then she would have friends like ours."

Even Paul noticed the tension this time, although he misunderstood the demigod part. He switched into principal Blofis mode and asked, "So, Percy, Rachel, did your teachers give you any summer projects."

I lied, "No."

Rachel muttered, "Just Art."

Paul dropped the topic, clearly seeing that we were tense and trying to talk to dyslexic, ADHD kids about schoolwork is not a good idea. Although, I don't see why Rachel would have a problem.

After awhile the buildings disappeared. Then, finally my mom stopped on a dirt road, apparently in the middle of no-where. Paul looked ready to object to abandoning us here, but I spoke first, "Thanks Mom. I'll I-message you."

We started to climb out. Mom quickly said, "I'll see you at the end of the summer. Don't get killed."

"I'll try. Bye."

I shut the door, seeing Paul looking very confused. The car pulled away as we began the walk up the hill. One moment it looked like we would make it in without a fight to the death, then the calm was interrupted by the appearance of a monster I had seen once before. I screamed, "Rachel, run!"

She obeyed. I pulled out Riptide, although I didn't know how much help it would be in this situation.

I was standing less than fifty yards from the Chimera. Annabeth pulled out a bow and arrow I hadn't known she had. She shot a well aimed arrow that would have damaged a Minotaur. However, this beast let out a great jet of flame that incinerated the arrow.

I was crazy with battle fever and I hatched one of my dangerous and usually stupid plans. I cried, "Annabeth, give me your cap."

She obeyed, thoughtlessly, her gray eyes trained on her quarry. I put the cap on and ran at the Chimera from an angle. That way I wouldn't be caught in the way when it torched Annabeth's arrows. I had to move fast because it was now lumbering toward Annabeth. I reached it, still unnoticed. I swung at it's goat body, cutting a sizable gash, but not killing it. Now it knew I was there and so did Annabeth because she stopped firing her arrows for fear of hitting me.

I thought furiously, "_How did Bellerophon kill it?!"_ I couldn't remember, Annabeth's lesson was forgotten. Angrily, I pulled, the Yankees cap off. Bad idea.

As it moved to find me, I tried to keep up with it, sticking close to it's smelly body. It wouldn't use it's fire breath so long as I did this, I hoped.

But I didn't know how long I could keep this up. Just then, I became the luckiest half-blood ever. My fire-immune half-brother was running toward me. I had never been this happy to see a cyclopes.

Tyson ran at the Chimera, strait through a blast of flame and bashed its face in. That's all it took; the monster dissipated in a burst of gold dust, most of which covered me. Tyson wrapped his huge arms around me in a rib breaking hug. When he released me I wheezed, "Take that, you nasty hamburger."

Then Annabeth was hugging me, too and a moment later they were both talking and dragging me into camp.

**Good? Anyone want Percy/Annabeth action? Anyone recognize who Bellerophon is? (check your nearest mythology book) Want another chapter? Review? Any people ooc?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm no thief. This is all the work of a professional- aka not me.**

Chapter 4

"Percy, I got rid of it." Tyson informed me as we made it over the hill.

"Yeah, great job buddy." I reassured him. I said to Annabeth, "Let's get Rachel and go to the big house. Then you can tell me about Python."

"Okay." She muttered something else, but I'm not sure quite what. I think it was something about 'unnecessary red-heads. I didn't ask.

We found Rachel already at the big house. Chiron and Mr. D were with her on the porch.

"Welcome back, kids!" Chiron called. Mr. D waved his hand dismissively. Chiron continued, "I guess you had a bang of an arrival."

"Yeah. Where was border control?"

"It's secure again."

Annabeth and I both sighed in relief. Annabeth murmured, "I guess that means Clarisse will be in a better mood."

Chiron smiled. "Now, this young lady is under the impression that you have been having problems with Python."

"Yes, but Percy doesn't know the story about Apollo and Python." Annabeth explained.

Chiron nodded, "Then, you'd better tell him. Your friend might also need the explanation."

Annabeth growled, "She's not my friend; she's Percy's."

Was Annabeth jelous? I couldn't believe this. She clearly didn't want Rachel around. Chiron told me last year that she's protective of her friends; I guess that's coming out now.

Annabeth spoke to me with her back to Rachel. I was going to protest this rudeness, but I found myself caught in Annabeth's hard gray eyed gaze. "There isn't much to tell. In short, Apollo pursued Python because of some previous revenge. This is the story in which Apollo gained the prophet of Delphi. According to you Python is back and seeking to regain Delphi. It makes sense that you'd be a target because Python is a water monster. Apollo's children are also in danger."

"So essentially, if I steered clear of water I'd be safe."

"Of course not, Seaweed Brain."

Chiron added, "Python can appear in the body of water of his choice, so long as he hasn't been recently, forcefully banished from that place."

Apparently the boys bathroom at my high school was a safe place.

"Well, then I'm going to need to talk to Apollo's kids."

"You'll have time, but not now. It's almost time for dinner. In fact, you don't even have time to go to your cabins. Now, Rachel, I know you're not a demigod, but we need somewhere for you to go. You're counted as a traveler, so Hermes will accept you. You'll dine and sleep with them. You can go to camp activities if you wish, but some may be a bit too rigorous for you. Now, you have about ten minutes to get to the dining pavilion. Feel free to roam."

"Okay." I lead the way to the lawn, where Tyson was waiting for us. "Is Percy going to go to see ponies now?"

I had to smile at his constant love of the pegasi. "No, big guy. We have to eat soon. Besides I'm going to get caught up with Annabeth."

Tyson nodded, "I'll see you at the eating place."

Annabeth came up behind us, smiling. I'm so glad she got over her initial disliking of Tyson. "Want to walk around?"

"All right." That sounded great. Oh, wait a minute; Rachel. I asked her, "So what are you going to do?"

She gave me a weird look. "I'm coming with you of course. I don't know my way around."

"Oh, I'll give you a tour after dinner." I muttered before turning to Annabeth, "So how was your year in California?"

She shrugged, strolling toward the pegasi stables. "It's hard not seeing all of you. Although, Artemis' huntresses stopped by, so I saw Thalia. My dad wasn't at all difficult this year."

"Thalia! How is she?" I couldn't believe she'd held off on telling me this.

"She really enjoys life as a huntress. She and I had some together in which we ran into a boy in my class, who I loathe. We sort of taught him a lesson."

"Why don't you like him?"

"He's under the impression that boys are stronger, smarter, better than girls."

I could see how this would bother her. I assured her, "I promise you I'll never take that view."

We went on talking until the conch was blown. For the first time Rachel felt like a burden because we didn't say much to her. I didn't mean to push her away, but I wanted to talk to Annabeth and besides I had known Annabeth longer. That's a good excuse right?

In the dining pavilion, we had to separate. I sat with Tyson, while Annabeth went to Athena and Rachel joined overcrowded Hermes.

Chiron announced our arrival and a capture the flag game in a week. We went through all of the normal motions. Food sacrifice, eat, disperse. I took Rachel on a tour in the fading light. I don't know where Annabeth and Tyson disappeared to and I still hadn't found Grover.

….

**I'm sorry XxxXBellxxxgirlxxx, but I cannot see a bus going through camp just to injure, possibly kill Rachel. Perhaps she'll meet an unhappy nymph though.**


	6. Party in Percy's cabin

Disclaimer: I don't own this, okay

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, okay? Percy and co. aren't mine.**

Chapter 5

After everyone was done eating I rejoined Rachel on the steps. Without a backward glance, we headed out for a quick tour of camp.

Rachel seemed appalled by the armoire and lava-spewing-climbing wall. Other than that, I think she was as blissfully amazed as I was when I first arrived.

She wanted to see everything and I was eager to share this world that I knew she could see at least as well as me. I was especially eager to show off the water front.

She leaned down really closely to see the nymphs. I considered warning her that they can be hostile, but I figured that she'd be safe here. I was wrong.

After only a moment of staring into the water, Rachel screamed. I spun around to see what had happened. There was a water nymph, holding Rachel by the hair and trying to drag her down into the water.

Reflexively, I uncapped Riptide and the nymph froze. She murmured, "Sea god's son." Before sinking back into the water.

Rachel now resembled a soggy mat. I said, "Uh, let's go back to my cabin."

"Okay." she muttered and followed me on the long trek to the cabins. We were silent on the way. The only things I could think to say might be taken as rude and she clearly just didn't feel like talking.

Finally, we reached Poseidon's cabin. Inside, I handed her the towel that I never needed. Tyson came in after a few minutes. He cried, "Percy, who is she?" He pointed unnecessarily at Rachel.

I explained, "You remember Rachel; she helped us out in the labyrinth last year.

He nodded slowly. Then, his attention switched to something else. He announced, "Goat-boy is coming here."

"When?!" I cried, eager to see my best friend.

Tyson thought for a moment. "Now."

I opened the door and almost hit him. He had his hand raised to knock. He looked a little comical. I exclaimed, "Grover! Come in!"

I didn't even realize how uncomfortable Rachel was starting to look. For the next twenty minutes my sole concern was the satyr standing before me. After that, Tyson and Rachel began to join the conversation. Curfew passed and I forgot about the threat the Harpies posed to anyone out too late. When Grover had been with us for just over a half hour, there was another knock on the door. Only now did I remember the rule.

As I opened the door I said, "I'm sorry-"

I was interrupted by Annabeth, "You should be. Why didn't you tell me you were all meeting in here? Why did you tell _her_, but not me?!"

"Sorry. This wasn't planned. I promise. Rahel and I came, then Tyson, then Grover."

"Oh, that's fine." She turned to Rachel for the first time all day, "Why are you wearing a towel? And who did you steal it from?"

I spoke up, "It's mine. She-"

Annabeth interrupted again, "_Yours?"_

I explained, "A nymph attacked her and she got all wet, so…" I didn't need to explain; Annabeth knew me well enough to figure out the rest. "Why did you decide to come over here? And after curfew?"

For once, she was the one struggling to answer, "I, well, the Apollo kids want to meet up with us tomorrow at nine."

"That's all." Grover asked, incredulously.

"No. It's just so great to be back here with you again, Percy. Well, see you in the morning."

She began to leave and all I managed to get out was, "Don't get eaten by Harpies." Smooth. I told Rachel, "You should go, too."

She nodded and gave me a quick hug, muttering, "Thanks for bringing me here."

I just nodded. Grover went next. Then, Tyson and I went to sleep.

**I need ideas. What should happen at the meeting? Should Rachel go? By invitation or not? Anyone want me to bring Juniper in? Luke?**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: This plot and story don't belong to me

**Disclaimer: This plot and story don't belong to me. Obviously.**

Chapter 6

In the morning my morning was pretty normal for being at camp, until Annabeth came to my table in the dining pavilion. This drew looks. I hissed, "Are you trying to get a rumor started about us?"

She ignored this. "Are you done eating?"

"Yeah." I shoved the last bit of my toast into my mouth.

"Good. Let's go. I want to get some time in with you before we go the meeting with Apollo's kids."

"Okay." I willingly follow her out of the dining pavilion where they are surely talking about us now.

"Look what you started." I muttered.

She looked at me smugly, "Are you saying that they didn't gossip about you and Rachel at your school?"

"NO, they did, but-"

"Well wouldn't you rather they gossip about you and me than you and her?"

"You, but, no, I mean." This was uncomfortable.

She smiled. "Come on Seaweedbrain."

We were the only ones near the cabins when we arrived, so Annabeth too the moment to prepare me for the meeting, "We need to make sure they know what we want. If there's a quest we're going to be on it. Don't let them kick me out. I'm a representative for Athena and I mean to have a part in this. Especially because I expect Luke to be involved."

"What?!" That was unexpected. "Couldn't you have told me that yesterday?"

"I didn't consider it until early this morning."

"Okay." This changed the situation. "There might be more than one quest involved, then."

"That's what I thought, so we should try to stick together."

I nodded, wondering if 'we' included Rachel and why Annabeth disliked her so much. I doubted Annabeth would voluntarily include Rachel. She certainly wasn't going to be at this meeting.

"Discussing something are we?" Someone asked. We both jumped, then turned to find an Apollo boy standing behind us.

Annabeth told him, "It's always good to have your points strait before a meeting."

"Whatever." He replied. "Come on in. The others will be here soon."

**(A/N) Sorry it's short but my team has a meet against our arch nemesis this week so I've been busy.**

**Idea time! Should Rachel get included in the meeting? In the quest? What about Annabeth? Grover? Tyson? Two quests or one double?**

**No more posts until I get three reviews. I'm starved for ideas on those points.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry folks, but I'm really far behind on reading reviews and writing everything.**

**Disclaimer: Percy isn't mine**

Chapter 3

Annabeth and I were now in the meeting and it wasn't going quite how she planned. Apollo's kids were fun-loving and about as serious as a sugar-high-hippocampus.

They didn't see the danger and were ignoring Annabeth because she had tried to run the meeting. Not much of a meeting.

To gain Annabeth's approval I bellowed, "HEY! PYTHON TRIED TO KILL ME AND YOU'RE THE ONES WHO ARE SUPPOSED TO TAKE CARE OF IT!"

Annabeth winced. Apollo's kids stopped trying to blow holes in each other with pen-sized spit ball launchers. One said, "Fine. Come back without the blonde and we'll talk."

"Why?!" Annabeth cried.

Another girl snapped, "You're a control freak."

"C'mon, let's go." I muttered.

A moment later we were outside together and she rounded on me, "Why didn't you back me up?!"

"I just wanted to satisfy them. I can get all of our points across when I go back and I'll make sure you're with me. Besides, there isn't much we can do before we visit the oracle."

"Fine, but you better not let us get separated."

"I promise you, I don't want that to happen ever again." That might not have sounded right… I hurried back into Apollo's cabin.

This time, things went better. I discovered that if you kept a joking tone, they were okay with whatever you wanted.

I would lead the quest and bring an Apollo kid and Annabeth. They were reluctant about the second piece and I had to say some mean things about her, but they finally agreed.

I went up to the big house, reluctantly. The oracle was creepy and I wouldn't spend any more time than necessary in her attic.

Chiron nodded to me as I passed through. Then, I was entering the room at the top. It was a cluttered graveyard of discarded items. I didn't waste time gawking; I'd seen all of this before. Aphrodite's scarf had been deposited by Annabeth. That lay not far from a Hydra head. These were living memories as much as unwanted items.

When I reached the oracle an unexpected message came forth,

_You shall regain me in the land of Delphi,_

_One shall not return,_

_Others will go out,_

_A lord shall be set back,_

_Double sacrifice of a different type will help you to prevail._

That was weird, but a visit with the oracle is rarely normal.

**Okay, if you really want more, I need long reviews because, I might be giving up on this story. I've been told it's good, but I don't know about that.**

**Please review.**


End file.
